


Make Me Feel Something

by onlycuteonline



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Working through post game trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlycuteonline/pseuds/onlycuteonline
Summary: Dirk was able to see past that thin veil. Like him John was just as lonely and untrusting as he was. John used jokes and pranks to hide the fact that out of everyone, he has the worst PTSD directly caused by the events of the game. Yeah sure everyone had a ruff time but they had someone to rely on. Rose to Kanaya, Dave to Karkat, Jane to Jake, Roxy to Calliope. Dirk had long ago accepted he is unstable, long before the game.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Nothing Like An Egbert Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer but I read this several times to find mistakes. Nor am I amazing at sexy scenes but i wanted a bittersweet story. I tried my best. Enjoy.

Everyone knew that Christmas was John's favorite holiday. The mixed emotions of he's strong bond with his father and spreading laughter. Making people happy and laughing, maybe slightly annoyed was an Egbert specialty. But Dirk was able to see past that thin veil. Like him John was just as lonely and untrusting as he was. John used jokes and pranks to hide the fact that out of everyone, he has the worst PTSD directly caused by the events of the game. Yeah sure everyone had a ruff time but they had someone to rely on. Rose to Kanaya, Dave to Karkat, Jane to Jake, Roxy to Calliope. Dirk had long ago accepted he is unstable, long before the game. 

But John, he had a normal life before this. John could have lived on his earth in his timeline and been happy and successful. Dirk had gleaned all this from the conversations he and John had had when he was taking care of him. When John decided to hide himself away, when it all just became too much for John when no one noticed, but Dirk did. 

At some point things became physical, maybe it was the rush of dopamine sex gives them or maybe it was the need of physical afffection both of them missed to much or a mix of both. It started to happen more and more, till Dirk regarded John as a partner of sorts. When Dirk told him this John felt the same way. They had decided at this Christmas they would tell everyone this. 

Dirk walked into the party wearing a "tacky" sweater kanaya had made, sending everyone different ones to wear just for the event. Of course, Egbert had put her up to it long ago so it was hard to not wear them. Generally everyone liked seeing John happy, particularly after people started to realize how bad he was handling everything. He was their leader in one form or another at the end, they all loved him. 

Dirk glanced around mostly the humans from the game were here, besides Karkat and Kanaya here with their respective partners. ( the other trolls didn’t see the point) Dirk nodded his head in Dave's direction. He nodded back in mutual Strider coolness. Roxy was the first to talk to Dirk "Dirk! I'm so glad you tore yourself away from your important robots for a night with us!"  
She said slightly mocking him, little did she know most of the time that was code for being with John. She moved in hugging him. Dirk didn’t particularly like hugs but Roxy got a pass. Even more so because he didn’t know how she would react to his and John’s news tonight. As she pulled away he said " yeah sure. Hey where's the host? I want to talk to him."  
Roxy smiled and laughed a little "In the kitchen silly, you know how those Egbert-Crockers are. With every event there must be more than enough to eat."  
Dirk slightly smiled " thanks" he said walking away.  
Roxy laughed as he made his way to the kitchen. 

And true to her word there he was sweater sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Flower was in his dark hair and on his face. Dirk stood there for a while as he watched as John pulled a large pie from the oven and placed it down.  
"Hey Dirk" he said, throwing a smile in Dirk's direction. "If you came to give me a hand, it's too late, everything's already done."  
He moved pulling off the apron he had on and hanging it. Giving Dirk the opportunity to check out his butt. His side of the two families were blessed with more curvier figures than the strilondes. Who were all flatter than boards. 

Dirk moved forward grabbing John's hips and pulling him against himself. Egbert let out a small squeak at the sudden contact. Dirk had been hanging out with John more and more recently, since he first came over when John disappeared from public view. He had helped him with things and John had also become close to the older Strider. Dirk looked John in the eyes his shades falling slightly down the bridge of his nose.  
"Let me give you a present Egbert. Just between you and me." He said ghosting his lips over John's. Whose face was completely red at this point.  
"Dirk- I umm all of our family is in the next room" he started to stammer. Dirk shook his head. "John, don’t worry about it. Everyone just thinks you're doing last minute cooking. And I’ll make it quick. I just want to hear you.”  
John paused for a second and then cleared his throat then licked his lips.  
"What do you have in mind?" He said softly not looking at dirk. Dirk moved, kissing his throat moving slowly to his ear  
"Anything you want Johnny boy. Though I highly suggest you tell me to get on my knees." This made the heir stop breathing. Dirk was grinning, he moved back to kissing John's throat just right below his ear and then started to suck and bite at the skin. John's voice was shaky but more authoritative than Dirk had heard before. Sounding more like Jane then he would have thought possible. "Get on your knees Strider. And take those stupid shades off." Dirk moved following his command placing his shades on the counter beside John. John moved leaning against the counter he reached forward running a hand through Dirks hair. It was surprisingly soft. Dirk just watched him, his eyes were half libbed and his face bright red. "Go on then. You said you want it." Dirk moved sliding his hand up the sides of John's legs before moving around to grab a handful of John's butt. John breathing started to pick up and Dirks heart started to race. Dirk moved one hand to the front of John's crotch groping him through the fabric. John let out a soft sigh as he started to get harder under the prince's touch till his pants started to become unbearably tight. "Dirk." He said with a bit of whine in his voice. "Can you move on already and actually suck my dick". Dirk looked up at him smiling " don't you worry johnny boy, I'll have you screaming no homo in not time" John rolled his eyes "jesus dave told you about that shit I said when I was 13" dirk at this point already had John’s pants undone and slightly pulled down he moved kissing his boxer cover shaft. "Don't worry I knew he was pretty much the same back then too" he said looking up at John and pulling down his boxers. John's dick softly hit Dirk’s cheek which made John start to giggle. Dirk frowned at him. Before taking John into his mouth with little warning which caused John's giggle to turn into a moan his eyes fluttering. John could tell at that moment, Dirk had his tongue piercing in. A small silver ball he had on pressed up against the underside of his dick. Dirk looked up at him raising an eyebrow at him. Before starting to slowly move and picking up pace. Moving his head and hand at the same time. Till taking John into the back of his throat. Dirk gag reflex either never existed or got destroyed when his head got cut off. No one, even dirk, knew for sure but he didn't mind. Dirk liked the feeling of someone pressed up against the back of his throat. John's hand moved grabbing a fist full of hair. John for sure wasn't as loud as Jake ever was. But Jake was also the biggest bottom out of the whole human group. John was more quiet gasps of air more than anything. Only time he even let out a sound was when dirk ran his tongue over the tip of his head and then pulled john back into the back of his throat. Dirk did this as many times as he could before John started jerking his hips. "Dirk I'm close, fuck, I'm not gonna last much-h longer" as soon as he said that he pulled dirk off him by a fist full of hair. And with a few swift moves of his own hand he came on Dirks face. Dirk watched gladly accepting the whole time. John's face was priceless and all he could think about for a split second was wanting to see it again. 

Then both of them heard something break. A glass dish. They looked over at the door. John's dick still out and cum on dirks face.  
John gasped, it was jane.  
"John, Jake and I will be leaving." She said her face pulling a nasty expression.  
"But Nanna..'' John tried calling out to her but she had already left. John moved pulling his pants up.  
"Here come on stand up." John said reaching a hand down to Dirk. Pulling him up and handing him a rag.  
"Wipe your face off." Dirk moved kissing John instead.  
"I hope you dont regret this John." Dirk said softly to John. Which caused John to blush even more and he let out a small cough.  
"No Dirk it was good. It was more than good." He shook his head "but Jane is…" he said clearing his throat.  
" She’s family," Dirk said finishing his sentence. John nodded as he took back the rag from Dirk and started to wipe his face as he said "Dirk we should talk later. Maybe not when all our friends are in my living room." Dirk nodded. He moved putting his shades back on. John moved softly cupping Dirks face. Rubbing his thumb on Dirks cheeks. He felt something for Dirk and he wasn't 100% sure what it was. John moved putting a small almost pure kiss on Dirks lips, a small clink on their respected glasses and shades. John moved leaving Dirk in the kitchen. 

Dirk watched him go but Dirk hadn’t been talking about the quick blow job. He was more worried about John’s relationship with him in general.


	2. The After Effects of A Christmas Blow Job.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John talks to Jake.  
> Dirk talks to Dave.   
> Both brothers are concerned about Dirks intentions.   
> But hey its Christmas let them have some fun and some orange soda.

John walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway looking for someone, he found Jake. Jake smiled at him sheepishly "sorry good ol' boy looks like Janey…." He paused looking at his feet " you know John I love you, you're like a brother to me. Dirk..." He said softly but stopped instead saying "Jane is not happy about it… but if you like him John, I think most people would just say they just wanna see you be happy. Are you happy with him?" John let him speak "it's ok jake, to be honest it's still kinda new and it's for sure different. Different than Roxy.” John shifted a little, he was uncomfortable and Jake just looked sad or even disappointed. He continued to say “But you should go with Jane. She will only get more mad if you keep her waiting." John moved hugging Jake. Patting him on the back. Pulling apart, John said "see you later sometime." Jake moved walking out the door "hopefully sooner than later but knowing Jane. Later."   
John frowned as Jake left him alone in the hallway.  
John stood there for a while, he wanted to cry but he couldn’t right now, he wouldn’t allow himself. 

\-----------Dirk----------

Dirk moved to a bathroom outside the kitchen fixing his hair as best he could. It had gone flat where Egbert had grabbed a fist full. Dave appeared behind him "so sucking Johns dick?" He said looking over his shades at Dirk. Dirk ignored him. "Jane throw quiet a fit after coming back, I would say she was homophobic but seems like she actually just hates you."   
Dirk "Ha no mostly just hates the fact that Jake had feelings for me." He finished with his hair and moved leaning up against the sink "what do you want dave?" He said looking across to the other Strider. He looked pretty much the exact same as you just less anime and about 3 inches taller. Rose, at some point, had thought that you might not have grown as tall because you had less access to different food groups and also fairly regularly didn't take care of yourself, where as Dave had Rose and Karkat to bother him into eating more.   
Dave started "John's my best friend."   
Dirk came back quickly "you don't act like it."   
Dave stood silently watching dirk, not responding.   
Dirk moved pushing off the sink " If you were, you would’ve known that John and I have been hanging out more and more. So much so that he knows how to build at least 25% of one of my robots base design and he taught me about baking." Dirk moved taking a step closer to Dave "and I also know how much his and Roxy's break up hurt him. How he couldn’t get out of bed, or how that was affecting his control on his powers. " He got up closer in Dave's face. He was mad about this. He was mad that Dave wasn't there for John and he was mad that Dave thought he should question the validity of his intentions towards john. "and where were you?” Dave paused and then swallowed. 

Dave knew he had metaphorically dropped the ball when it came to John. A lot of people dropped the ball when it came to their friend leader. Even then everyone knew if they said anything John would brushed them off.   
"That's not the point. You…" Dave stopped himself before finishing they both knew what he was going to say.   
"Dave, John's old enough to know when something needs to end. He's also mostly likely to call me out on my bullshit and has before." Dirk sighed seeing that Dave wasn't buying it. "You don't have to believe me… but…" dirk paused.   
"You caught feelings' ' dave said. Dirk nodded. There was a silence both striders not giving in on the Egdebate. After a while Dave's phone went off.   
He pulled it out, saying "it's probably karkat telling me to get my ass back to the main room."   
Dirk nodded "it's probably best." Both the Prince and the Knight moved to join everyone else in the living room. Jade and Rose were singing a song, John played the piano. It had become a tradition that many of the beta kids performed musically at holidays besides maybe dave who preferred different venues but everyone went to his concerts when they happened. Dave took his place next to Karkat on one of the couches. Dirk moved much to everyone's surprise next to John on the piano bench. Dirks hand softly resting on top of John's leg. Rose's and Jade's song ended and everyone clapped. "That Was Beautiful Jade, Rose and John" Kanaya had said a few others agreeing. Rose smiled "thank you, love. I think John said he wanted to play us something after we were done." John looked over his shoulder but only slightly as to hide the blush spreading across his face.   
"Actually me and Dirk want to play something for you"   
"oh is that so" said Rose  
Dave chimed in "what's dirk going to do, sing?" Karkat elbowed him. Dirk didn't turn around as he said "no john taught me to play." John looking over to dirk "yeah there's a few pieces out there that need two players. And dirk had been listening to me play for so long so I thought… it would be nice." The last part john snaked an arm around Dirk. Dave and Rose watched them closely. Jade chimed in "well go on then!"   
John and dirk moved placing their hands at the ready before meeting eyes and nodding and started to play.   
The song was beautiful and energetic, something for sure John had picked. Everyone, even Dave was smiling at the end, and when it did everyone clapped. John bumped shoulders with Dirk holding his hand up both of them high fiving. As the clapping died down and people gave them compliments. John started to play a small song catching the small gathering in a surprise no one had time to register the fact that it was clown music before a container of orange soda was dumped on Dirk’s head. John laughed as he kept on playing, dirk looked up at the machine. He said with a straight face “isn't that the robot we made.” John nodded, still laughing. Dirk moved pushing the Heir off the piano bench in a smashing of keys both of them fell to the ground. John was laughing the whole time even though Dirk landed on him in a pile with the piano bench. Dirk took this opportunity to rub some of the orange soda in his hair on John “How do you like it now, egderp?” John kept on laughing “ I got you so good tho.” 

The two wiggled around on the floor for a while, Karkat looked at Dave “ YOU KNOW THEY LOOK HAPPY. I DON’T THINK I HAVE SEEN JOHN SMILE LIKE THAT SINCE WE GOT HERE.” Dave nodded his head agreeing “I guess I missed something but still...” he said softly. 

The two boys stopped messing around, John had Dirks hair brushed out of his face. He had stopped laughing and was just looking into his eyes. Smiling realizing he was happy with Dirk, even if Jane wasn’t. He wasn’t sure what this was but he did like it. Rose cleared her throat. Dirk looked up at her “ruin the moment why don't you?” he said sticking his tongue out at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could off posted this sooner, I'm like half way on the next chapter. This was meant to be one chapter with the next one but it was getting too long. Next one have more sexy stuff, i guess.


End file.
